kyaapokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberreh
Strawberreh is the main protagonist of Strawberreh's Story. __TOC__ Appearance Strawberreh is a longhaired she-cat with pink-reddish and cream fur. The tips of her ears and tail, her toes, and her nose are dark red, and her chest is spotted with cream, similar to the appearance of a strawberry. She has the signature blue eyes of a Tail, which are the same exact hue as Scary's eyes. Personality Strawberreh has a kind, forgiving nature due to growing up in a healthy environment. She remains optimistic throughout her life struggles, trying hard to turn her problems into motivation instead of drawbacks. Others consider her a good influence. She sees her clanmates as family, although sometimes she is too trusting and other cats find it easy to take advantage of her trust. She can be a bit naïve to others' motives and can be highly emotional and "dreamy". Due to her innocent personality, she tends to appear overly feminine. Like most of the Tails, she also has a deep love for art and the environment. Strawberreh is notable for being distant because she is always thinking and fantasizing, and "dreamy" is the word others usually use to describe her. Sometimes she can get so "lost" in her fantasies and ideas that it causes her great distress. Her dreaminess was the key reason why she developed the ability to lucid dream. History Before the story Coming Soon ''Strawberreh's Story ''I: The Cat Cloaked in Red Within the territory of the Tails Clan, three orphaned kittens were found in the surrounding forest, and the Tails decided to care for them. These three were named Strawberreh, Conner, and Finnian, and are cared for by a she-cat named Cobalt. The three kittens were doted on by the Clan, and were pressured to become aspiring artists like most of the Tails are. They are mentored by the leader herself, Aviara, and her mate, Lanjae. Aviara taught them to fight and hunt while Lanjae explored their artistic abilities. Lanjae shows Strawberreh the Tails' gallery of art, dating back to ancient times. Strawberreh is the most interested in an elaborate drawing of two cats who are fighting. One is drawn in blue, the other in green. Lanjae explains that when the Tails were still developing, two cats were fighting for leadership, and one cat kills the other, causing chaos in the Clan. The story stops abruptly without a happy ending, and Strawberreh is frustrated. When the three kits are full-grown, Strawberreh and Finnian turn out to be more interested in art, while Conner wants to provide for and protect the Clan. A she-cat named Aislin dies during kitting, which shocks the Clan, who are not used to deaths due to their prosperity. Her sole kit survives, however, and is taken in by Cobalt. She is named Crimson. Strawberreh decides to care for Crimson as a sister, but Aislin's death has shaken her. That night, Strawberreh has a lucid dream. She is approached by a mysterious cat named Scary, who befriends her. Strawberreh is able to confide in Scary about the fear she felt, and in return Scary comforts her. She tells Strawberreh that she could avoid that fear and protect her clanmates with one simple task. Strawberreh, up to the challenge, asks what she should do. Scary suggests that Strawberreh 'find her' and 'follow her dreams'. The next morning, Strawberreh finds that her dream does not fade from her memories. She decides to keep the dream a secret until Scary could tell her what she really meant. Conner and Finnian approach her, suspecting that she is hiding something from them. Right as Strawberreh is about to tell them about the dream, she is stopped by the appearance of a strange-looking cat. A crowd gathers around them, parting for the stranger. Aviara and Lanjae approach the stranger, introducing her as Hiiri, the leader of the Claws Clan. Strawberreh finds it strange that Hiiri came alone, and tries to get a better look at her. When Hiiri's eyes meet hers, Hiiri suddenly cries out and staggers as if somebody had struck her. Aviara worriedly asks what happened, and Hiiri tells her that she's had a vision. Strawberreh ducks behind her clanmates, but Hiiri singles her out anyways, demanding to know who she is. Terrified, Strawberreh replies with her name. Aviara asks if Hiiri's vision had included Strawberreh somehow, and Hiiri confirms it. She says that she has had the same vision of the "cat cloaked in red" before, and that was the reason she had come to the Tails camp, but the appearance of Strawberreh had suddenly made it clear. At Strawberreh's confusion, Aviara explains that the Claws are gifted visionaries, just like the Tails are known to have lucid dreams - but it has not happened for many centuries. Hiiri says that her vision was the destruction of the Clans, and that Strawberreh, the "cat cloaked in red", was the cause. Aviara suggests to Hiiri that they speak about the vision privately two days from now. Hiiri agrees, but Strawberreh begins to have a sinking feeling that Hiiri had bad intentions from the way that she behaved. Instead of meeting Aviara to converse about the sitation, Hiiri stages an invasion, intending to rid of Strawberreh herself. The Claws Clan invades the Tails territory. The Claws surround the Tails camp, and Hiiri steps out of the forest to confront Aviara. She asks the Tails leader to hand over Strawberreh, and Aviara refuses. Preparing to leap on Aviara, Hiiri crouches down, but she freezes when the sunlight suddenly disappears. The entire camp looks up to see a large group of winged cats blocking out the sun. At the same moment, more cats jump out of the forest to pin down the Claws. Strawberreh realizes that they are the Fangs Clan from remembering the tale of winged cats. Previously thinking that winged cats were a myth, she is frozen in awe. Hiiri and her Claws are cornered by the winged cats, and their leader lands in front of Strawberreh. She introduces herself as Nyfi, then she turns to Hiiri, demanding for her to withdraw her clanmates. Hiiri is furious and accuses Nyfi of trying to be the middle man. Equally as furious, Nyfi responds that she will not let one Clan destroy the other. Aviara agrees that the Tails would do the same. Hiiri finally backs down, knowing she does not stand a chance against two Clans. Nyfi signals for the Fangs to let the Claws go, and the Claws retreat. Aviara thanks Nyfi for her help, but gently warns her about getting too involved in other Clans' business. Nyfi tells her that the Fangs would side with who they thought was right, even if it is not the Tails, and that she does not enjoy interfering in fights. Then the Fangs retreat as well. After those events, Strawberreh finally decides that she will leave the Tails in search of what the "cat cloaked in red" vision could mean. However, her true motive is that she wants to seek out Scary. On her journey, she has another lucid dream, which leads her to the Fangs territory. There, she meets Rapture, who she discovers is driven by intuition to find a place called the Dreamworld. Strawberreh then realizes that Scary must be connected to the Dreamworld, so she and Rapture decide to travel together to the place where Rapture's intuition is leading him: a hidden island in the Claws territory. Despite Rapture's promise that no trouble would find them, they are discovered and captured by the Claws. They are taken to Hiiri herself, where the leader of the Claws decides to imprison them. However, in the middle of the night, a she-cat named Eventide frees them. Eventide tells Strawberreh that she has had visions about her, and she believes she must leave the Claws in search of another realm. It is revealed that Hiiri is not a visionary - Eventide is the true visionary of the Claws, and she had been relaying messages to Hiiri, who then pretended to be a visionary herself. Eventide expresses regret on her actions, wishing she had never told her leader about her gift. Strawberreh, Rapture, and Eventide decide to leave the Claws territory and Eventide is informed of their plan to seek out the hidden island. She is skeptical, but believes she can lead them there. ''II: The Lost Son of Fang'' Strawberreh, Rapture, and Eventide decide to rest before finding the hidden island. In her sleep, Strawberreh has yet another lucid dream. This time she is keenly aware of her surroundings, more so than usual. This was because she was close to a Dreamworld portal (unbeknownst to her at the time). She is introduced to two toms named Victor and Kaulea, who had apparently been searching for her. ''III: The Victory of Dreams'' Relationships Scary Although Scary never formally met Strawberreh, she had full faith in her abilities and willed her to defeat Julius. Strawberreh was enamored with Scary for her powerful aura and kindness towards her subjects, although she did not know that Julius was impersonating the queen in all of her dreams. Strawberreh defends her with uncharacteristic ferocity, especially when Victory tries to steer her away from Scary, believing their relationship to be dangerous. When Strawberreh finds out about Scary's fate, she is devastated, as she truly loved Scary as a parent figure of sorts. She begins to feel disgust towards herself for believing the trick and letting herself trust Julius. Even after the truth is revealed, Strawberreh still holds love for the Scary she had seen in her dreams. Kaulea Strawberreh met Kaulea in a lucid dream, one of her first, and did not know that he lived in the Dreamworld. After getting into an argument with Victor, Kaulea's companion, Strawberreh becomes annoyed and Kaulea offers to show her around in order to make her calm. Strawberreh agrees and the two cats end up playing tag in an open field, having gotten along extremely well. They lie down and stargaze, agreeing to be each other's friend, and Kaulea questions her about her dreams and Scary. Strawberreh explains it to him, saying the words that, earlier, Victor could not force out of her. Afterwords, she knows it is time for her to wake up and Kaulea is reluctant to let her go, revealing that he was actually a ghost of sorts and that Strawberreh was his first friend. Strawberreh promises to visit him again in the future, and wakes up, smiling throughout the day at the thought of their time together. At first her feelings for him are platonic, however Kaulea had quickly fallen in love with her after their next few meetings and she begins to realize this, questioning if she loved him as well. She decides to put her feelings aside until after her journey to Scary is complete, and she is shocked and relieved to see Kaulea appear and take her side in the fight with Julius. He comments that he would stay by her side always, which Strawberreh takes in a romantic context and confirms to herself that she is, in fact, in love with him. Crimson Crimson and Strawberreh see each other as sister figures, and refer to each other as such. Crimson has undying loyalty towards Strawberreh, due to her being Crimson's last surviving "family" member. Strawberreh considers it her obligation to watch over the younger cat, and does her best to protect her from danger. Out of the entire gang, Strawberreh has the closest relationship with Crimson. Rapture During the journey to find the Dreamworld they become friends, and although Strawberreh does not understand many things about him, she respects Rapture immensely. Rapture claims Strawberreh to be "naive" and that he must be at her side at all times, but inwardly he respects her as well and deems Strawberreh the closest friend he has ever had. He values their friendship very much. In an alternate storyline, Rapture and Strawberreh are likely to have developed romantic feelings for each other. Eventide Strawberreh and Eventide are very close friends, and Strawberreh is the reason for a lot of Eventide's confidence. Like Rapture, Eventide values her friendship with Strawberreh very much and is even willing to give up her own life to protect hers. Finnian Finnian, like Conner, was Strawberreh's childhood friend and denmate since their birth. She and Finnian shared the same mindset and respect for the intelligent, a trait native to the Tails. Due to this, Finnian had also developed romantic feelings for her, but their relationship was never developed further. After the Claws attack, Finnian was sad to see his friend leave and promised to look after the wounded Clan. Even after Strawberreh was days away from her Clan, she knew Finnian would keep his word. After the final battle against Scary, the Tails nominated Strawberreh for their new leader, and she refused after realizing it was not her place; it was rightfully Finnian's, due to him being Tawny's descendant and the heir of the royal Tail family. After Finnian officially becomes leader, they remain best friends. Conner Conner and Strawberreh are denmates and childhood friends, along with Finnian. Although Conner has a wildly different personality from the other two cats, he gets along with them, and Strawberreh even admires him. She is repeatedly reminded of Conner and Finnian while on her journey, and reminsices about how much she misses talking to them. Conner cares greatly about Strawberreh, even when taken over by Julius so that his emotions were manipulated. Strawberreh is hesitant to accept the fact that Conner attempted murder, and is very ashamed of what he'd done, but she does suspect Julius's prescence, and isn't suprised when it turns out to be true. She does not forgive Conner's actions, but remains his friend and helps him recover. River River and Strawberreh did not initially get along due to River's prickly personality, but later they become very close friends. River harbored jealousy towards Strawberreh because of her unintentional fame and closeness to Conner, while Strawberreh avoided speaking to her. After River and Conner became mates, River began to act more considerate to her, and the two she-cats realized that they actually got along very well. Strawberreh fully respects River's new position as deputy, as well. Cobalt Cobalt was Strawberreh's foster mother, who loved to tell stories. Strawberreh loved her stories, having no idea that they were true. Cobalt was also one of the cats to defend Strawberreh from Hiiri, willing to give up her life for the kit she had raised, despite not being related by blood. When Strawberreh makes her journey to find the Dreamworld, Cobalt dies peacefully due to old age, and reappears in the Dreamworld. After the final battle with Scary, Strawberreh finds Relic and re-introduces him to Cobalt. Gallery Strawberreh.png|Reference strawicon.png|Icon strawberreh icon.png|Icon (2) strawberreh2.png strawberrehhum.png|Human Strawberreh strawscary2.png|Strawberreh and Scary Strawb scary.png|Scary and Strawberreh Strkaul copy2.png|Kaulea and Strawberreh sunset.png|Strawberreh X Eventide strawberreh_s_story___woops_by_trunswicked-d9hng5p.png|Strawberreh accidentally attacks Aluzarin strawberreh_s_story___not_afraid_by_trunswicked-da8c9e8.png|Strawberreh and Victory face Julius Human strawfin.png|Early design of (human) Strawberreh and Finnian Ss sketch1.png|Sketch of (human) Rapture and Strawberreh strawberreh_s_story___it_ends_here_by_trunswicked-d9jw2zt.png|Strawberreh, Nova, and Scary in an early concept of Strawberreh's Story lucid strawberreh.png|Concept art for Lucid Strawberreh Art by others Three pillars of strawberreh by dollygolly11-d79cnqz.png|The three pillars of Strawberreh (by M00N-KITTEN) Oneinthesame.jpg|Strawberreh and Scary (by M00N-KITTEN) StrawberrehXKaulea.png|Strawberreh X Kaulea (by pokemonlover417) and_you_re_gonna_hear_me__r_o_a_r_by_cocoapebbles-d6nup3b.png|(by CocoaPEBBLES) bouncy_bouncy_bouncy__by_kalicokitty-d6i0696.gif|(by owliix) _commission_buds_by_maskedbandit01-d7o1qqn.png|Jumpy, Strawberreh and Finnian (by Banskye) i_swear_i_don_t_ship_them_by_dollygolly11-d76cs0i.png|(by M00N-KITTEN) if_you_wanna_be_my_lover_by_acryliclce-d7t97c8.png|(by Acryliclce) jd__for_kassidy_by_xcandygearx-d7pxy5q.gif|(by CandyGearz) mid_artfight_B6E0ONbldm.png|(artist unknown (Art Fight)) Strawberrehskye.png|(by skiyee) strawberreh___co___by_mien_cat-d7nta34.png|(by Mien-cat) strawberreh_by_cyaf-d7ewrn7.png|(by cyaf) strawberreh_by_kznumiya-d6k0756.png|(by kznumiya) strawberreh_journal_doll_by_cascadingserenity-d6ngdre.gif|(by CascadingSerenity) strawberreh_pixel_doll___co___by_kolkou-d7moroj.gif|(by Axeloops) strawberryshakex_request_by_nekoprussiareacts-d6mq3m1.png|(by NekoPrussiaReacts) strawbs_by_imnotagenie-d6yry1j.png|(by ImmortalGenie) stream_requests__by_whatthefoxbecca-d6p11ka.png|(by WhatTheFoxBecca) trunswicked_comish_by_foxcalledblue-d8ts3kk.png|Kassidy and Strawberreh (by FoxCalledBlue) strawburry_and_ice_by_animeten10-d76ws1k.png|Neko!Iceland and Strawberreh (by animeten10) kp__strawberreh_by_izenaku-d6coucm.png|(by iZenaku) kitty_cuties_by_nagitokomaedork-d8lq4g8.png|Strawberreh and Kassidy (by NagitoKomaedork) strawberreh_for_trunswicked_by_monsoonorchid-d89ft1a.png|(by MonsoonOrchid) _art_trade_with_strawberryshakex___rejection_by_imnotagenie-d6ob93s.png|Strawberreh and Scary (by ImmortalGenie) Category:Tails Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Strawberreh's Gang